Tainted Love
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: Angsty. High School. Slow Burn. Sexy Times. Various Disney Characters. *BOOM MIC DROP*
1. First Kiss

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. "Yet another modern high school AU? *groooaaan*" I'm just hoping y'all end up liking this. Please note that I messed with the ages in this so they'd all be high school age, so Anna is 16 and Elsa and Kristoff are 18 to start off.**

**You'll recognize a lot of the supporting cast from various other Disney films. Canon couples will sometimes be canon in this, sometimes it'll get switched up.**

**Props to my amazing beta [she's aurorscully on tumblr], who also gave me the summary for this. Please let me know what you think of this, down in the comment section at the end OR by visiting my tumblr [alex-of-macedonia]. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters and names and stuff, but the situation is mine. **

* * *

Anna Blizzard would be seventeen in four months, and she still hadn't had her first kiss. Embarrassed to confide in her best friend, Pocahontas – who had not one but _two_ on-again-off-again boyfriends named John – she turned to her older sister. They were only a year and a half apart in age, but sometimes it felt like there were easily three years between them. Her sister was the smartest person she knew, and she was confident she'd be able to help.

When Elsa answered the knock on her door, she was met with a flurry of questions already pouring from Anna's mouth, her hands animatedly moving around as she spoke, as if they were propellers guiding her into the room. "What if someone goes to kiss me, and I mess it all up because I don't know which side to turn my head, and I poke his eye out with my nose? What if we bump foreheads? Where do I put my hands? What if he gets caught on my _braces_?" Anna's voice had almost reached a pitch audible only to dogs, her eyes wide and clearly heavily concerned about her imagined future in a closet with a boy.

The younger girl did this often enough that as Elsa shut the door, she knew Anna was already making herself at home on her bed. Sure enough, as she turned around to take her place sitting cross-legged up by her pillows, Anna was seated in the middle with Elsa's favorite plush toy snowman hugged tightly to her chest.

"Whoa there, relax. You don't even have braces, so you already have that going in your favor. And you have a tiny little button nose, so you probably won't poke a person's eye out with it. See? You're two for two already." From behind the top of the fabric snowman's head, Elsa could see a hesitant smile forming.

Anna took a deep breath, ready to let out another round of questions, but Elsa held up one hand. "I think the more important question here is: Why are you all of a sudden so concerned about how to kiss the right way?"

That sent a deep flush creeping up from Anna's neck to the tips of her ears.

She fiddled with the little strings of hair on the toy's head before speaking just as rapidly as before. "Okay, so you know how Uncle Fred is throwing Rapunzel a huge sweet sixteen birthday, and basically the entire school is invited? Well, Megara told me Hercules overheard John S. and Adam talking to Sven about it in the locker room after practice today, and he said he and Kristoff will definitely be there, and you know I've had a crush on Kristoff since, like, ever. But you also know that he's been dating Aurora for the last six months, and Jasmine for eight months before that, and now he's finally single for the first time in _forever_, and I'm good friends with Esmeralda, who just _happens_ to be dating Kristoff's big brother, and she said she'd try to talk about me in front of Kristoff and make him interested in me before the party next Saturday." Anna finally finished talking, slightly out of breath. "And if he is interested, in case he wants to kiss me, I just wanted to be ready," she added quietly.

She glanced up just in time to see Elsa blink, and then blink again. "Wait, have you never been kissed?" She probably tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, but Anna picked up on it like a bloodhound to a scent.

"Don't make fun of me!" she cried. "That's why I didn't want to go to Pocahontas about this!" Anna buried her face in the back of the snowman's head and flopped over onto her side.

It took ten minutes of coaxing, but Anna finally let Elsa take the toy out of her grasp (saying "Hey, hey, please don't cry. You'll make your mascara run and then it'll get all over Olaf's head" earned Elsa a light smack on the arm and then a laugh) and back into an upright position.

"You've really never kissed anyone?" Anna shook her head. Why did Elsa have to keep saying it like that? "What about Hans? You guys dated for, what, ten months last year?"

She sighed. It was supposed to be a secret, but if there was anyone who could keep one, it was Elsa. "Nothing ever happened between Hans and me." Seeing the question on the tip of Elsa's tongue, she firmly reiterated. "_Nothing_ happened between us. Because I wasn't his _type_." Realization lit up Elsa's features. "Yeah. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, but Hans has been seeing Peter from the all-boys' school across town for the last two years, and keeping it a secret by 'dating' girls he can trust to go along with it."

Elsa put a hand to her mouth. "Holy shit. I always wondered, but... Wow."

"I know, right? Well, I didn't wonder before I found out. 'Holy shit' is right, though. But you have to promise. Now. Not a word to anyone."

"Who would I even tell?" Elsa said with a laugh. "You're the popular one. I always thought _I'd_ be the one asking _you_ for kissing and other romantic advice eventually, not the other way around."

_Wait, what?_ "You've never been kissed either?" This time it was Anna who tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, and failed just as terribly.

Elsa gestured at herself. "Have you met me? I'm one of the most socially awkward people at our school. The only time I've ever had 'romantic' attention was in eighth grade and I had grown breasts over the summer."

"And what nice breasts they are." Anna waggled her eyebrows at her sister before cracking up laughing. Olaf found his way back to her face, hard. "Oof!"

Once the stuffed snowman was put back in his spot on the nightstand, Elsa grabbed a pillow from behind her and held it out to Anna, then grabbed another for herself. "I guess since we've established neither of us has any experience, we have to find another way to teach you how to kiss."

Anna would normally squeal with excitement, but she was just baffled as to why she was holding a pillow. She quirked one eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Elsa turned so she was sitting facing the wall, giving Anna full view of her profile. She lifted the pillow in front of her face and pursed her lips. "We can just practice our lip movements and stuff against the pillows. Like this." Anna watched as Elsa pressed her face against her pillow and caressed the back of it with her hands, as if she were running her hands through a person's hair.

Looking down at the pillow in her own hands, she considered actually giving it a try... but only for a second. "Elsa, stop. I'm sorry, but this is a ridiculous idea."

Her sister sighed and lowered her hands, tossing her pillow back to its place with the others. "I think I'm out of ideas, then."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both wracking their brains for any other plan. Finally, Elsa spoke first. "Before I told you that I haven't kissed anyone, how did you think I was going to teach you?"

As usual, Anna hadn't given any thought as to what she expected out of this. She'd just figured Elsa had the answer; Elsa _always_ had the answers. Shrugging, she started playing with the end of one of her strawberry-blonde braids. "I don't know what I expected."

That's when she had the craziest idea. She remembered Ariel telling her about how she had first learned, and if Eric's goofy smile whenever they started making out was any indication, it was a pretty effective method.

There was no way Elsa would agree to that though. Right?


	2. The Day Elsa Died

**A/N: Bet you thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger already, didn't you? Nah son, here's a double chapter present to start this off.**

**Disclaimer: Characters, sadly, aren't mine.**

* * *

"What if we practiced on each other?"

"'What if we'... _what_?!" There was no way her sister, her _sister_, could have just made the suggestion she thought she heard her just say. That would happen over her dead body.

Anna waved her alarm off with one hand and crossed her arms. "Oh, like you had a better plan. At least this way, we'd both get actual practice in."

Elsa sputtered, not knowing where to start. Her eyes fell on a framed photo of the two of them from a few summers back. Both girls were grinning ear-to-ear and holding up a large trophy between the two of them. They had won a community center talent show; Elsa was the skilled magician, and Anna was her beautiful assistant – who assisted her from the seat of a unicycle. They had made the front page of the local section of the newspaper, where the headline read 'SUMMER TALENT SHOW BLOWN AWAY BY BLIZZARD SISTERS'.

That's where she would start.

"We're sisters. It would be weird."

"So? It's not like we're doing it because it means something. We don't even have to count it as our 'first' ones. It's not weird. Lots of girls do this. It isn't weird."

"Name one girl you know who's done this." Elsa mimicked Anna's crossed arms, a haughty expression on her face because she was sure she'd just won the argument.

"Ariel. She practiced with Merida." Anna's expression mirrored Elsa's, now certain _she_ had won, but Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, so _some_ girls practice on each other. They aren't related though." She was startled when Anna suddenly slid to the side of the bed and hopped off. She was halfway to the door before Elsa could think to stop her. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Anna stopped but didn't turn around. "To my room. Maybe I'll just practice on my own pillow. I might even graduate to practicing on my hand." She made it as far as the door before Elsa tried stopping her again.

"You asked for my help, so I-" Elsa was cut off by her bedroom door being yanked open.

Anna glared at her over her shoulder. "You're right! I came to you for help, not to get mocked and judged!" With that, she turned back to the door and stormed out, slamming each bedroom door shut as she went.

_What the hell just happened?_ Elsa let her head fall backward against the headboard and closed her eyes. The beginnings of a headache were already forming somewhere behind each temple.

She wished it hurt worse than the guilt she was feeling.

* * *

To say dinner that night was merely chilly would be the biggest tall tale of the century. Mr. and Mrs. Blizzard weren't the most attentive when it came to their daughters, so when Agdar looked up from his baked potato and Wall Street Journal to comment on how quiet Anna was being, it was clear something was off.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really."

Apparently satisfied with that, Agdar and Idun both went back to distractedly eating while reading their business and celebrity magazines.

On the other hand, Elsa knew Anna wasn't fine as she watched another angrily cut chunk of steak disappear into Anna's mouth, get angrily chewed, angrily swallowed, and washed down with another angry sip of milk. The steak and baked potato on her own plate remained untouched, but her parents hadn't gotten quite that far in their observations. The knot of guilt in her stomach matched the stone of pain behind her eyes, and both had only grown larger as the evening wore on. She kept mulling over her options to try and make it up to Anna, and she kept coming up with only the one solution.

She had to be crazy to actually think it was the answer, but if it made Anna happy, then of course she had to do it.

Nervously, she set her knife and fork down and caught Anna's attention. "Hey, did you still want help with... o-on that paper you were talking about earlier?"

Anna's steak knife screeched against the plate as she dug too deeply and too quickly into the meat. "I don't know. _Can_ you?"

Her headache pounded harder. _Deep breaths, Elsa. _"Yes, I can. Do you want to work on... it... in your room or mine?" Why did this feel so weird? _Oh yeah, because you're talking about learning how to kiss with your _sister_. What the actual fuck, Elsa._ She had to remind herself that this was in an effort to make Anna happy. That's all that ever mattered in the end.

It felt like an eternity waiting for a reply, and then: "I'll come to your room."

* * *

Rearranging the pillows and stuffed animals on her bed felt strange, but it felt just as odd leaving them all where they were. _Get a hold of yourself. Breathe in, and out. Get a grip._ She settled for fluffing the pillows into one pile at the head of her bed, and tossing all of her stuffed animals in her closet. Minus Olaf, of course, who had sat on her bedside table since she got him when she was eight. Anna had come down with a high fever and had to stay a few nights in the hospital, and Elsa had been so worried about her little sister that Idun had bought him for her to help her sleep at night until Anna came home. He had been like her guardian angel ever since; she felt safer knowing he watched over her as she slept.

Anna's special knock was soft, but she still heard it. She rushed over to answer and quietly shut the door as soon as Anna was inside. Elsa was grateful for probably the millionth time in her life that their bedrooms were on the opposite side of the house from their parents' – not that they would be checked on. Nevertheless, she decided to lock her door just in case. This would not be good to walk in on.

"So... I wasn't sure if you wanted to do this standing up, or sitting down, but I-I cleared my bed just... just in case." Elsa's eyes darted to the aforementioned furniture and back to her sister's face, and she gulped. _Get a grip. Stop stammering and being awkward._

"I guess... standing would be fine to start with." Anna tucked bangs that weren't out of place back into place, an old tic Elsa recognized as a sign of nerves. _Thank god, I'm not the only one._

"Should we-"

"So I'll-"

They moved forward at the same time, and Anna's earlier predictions came true. Their foreheads bumped together, followed by Anna accidentally putting the tip of her nose between Elsa's lips. Giggling, both girls stepped back.

"I'm sure that when Kristoff wants to kiss you, he'll let you know, and then you guys can coordinate it better than that," Elsa pointed out. "How about I pretend to be him?" Anna nodded her consent, so Elsa stepped closer to her once again. She put two fingers under Anna's chin to tilt her face up to hers and gently pressed their lips together. _Soft_._ Nice._ Moments later, she pulled back. Clearing her throat, she asked, "How was that?"

"Two seconds weren't nearly enough to know," was the hushed reply before Elsa felt hands interlock behind her neck to pull her back down into a kiss.

_She's seriously never done this?_ Anna's mouth moved against hers, slowly at first and then more insistent, and it was like it triggered a switch within Elsa, because her body took over and began reciprocating soft touches with soft, urgent with urgent. She felt herself being pushed backward until her bed on the back of her knees forced her to sit down. Anna followed her down, straddling her lap.

Fingers got lost within loosened braids, tugging on shirts, pulling each other impossibly close. Someone's tongue – neither was sure whose – darted out and licked the other's bottom lip, and soon both were finding out exactly what one can do with a French kiss.

It was Anna who pulled back first, much to Elsa's confused dismay. "Wow, you're a natural!" She grinned and playfully punched Elsa on the shoulder. "If I didn't know you'd never lie to me, I'd say you lied earlier about never doing that before."

_I could say the same to you_.

Elsa remained seated on the edge of her bed, watching as Anna straightened her hair and smoothed her shirt down. She dumbly nodded in agreement as her sister expressed how fun that was, and informative, and how excited she was to hopefully try some of that stuff out on Kristoff, if he wanted her. "Well, I should really get to my real homework now. Don't want the parentals thinking we weren't really doing schoolwork, right? Well, g'night!" Elsa waved goodnight as Anna closed the door behind her.

As soon as she heard the click, Elsa slumped backwards and covered her eyes with her hands.

Anna had said it was 'informative'. _Yeah, you can say that again._

_Shit._


	3. All I've Ever Wanted

The following Saturday, Rapunzel Corona's party was in full swing when the Blizzard family drove up. As he let his wife and daughters out of the car, Agdar grumbled about his brother-in-law not hiring a valet for the event. "I'll meet you guys inside, if I ever find a spot," he called as he pulled away from the curb.

As they headed inside the expansive house, Anna lagged slightly behind, keeping an eye out for her crush. She'd had butterflies steadily collecting inside her stomach for almost a week, and she was certain if she found out either way how he felt, that they'd finally go away.

Esmeralda had sworn up and down that she had told him every single good thing she could think of about Anna, and that he'd seemed receptive, even curious in the last couple days. It wasn't like they were complete strangers. She knew Kristoff knew her name, and could _probably_ place her name to her face. They had just never had a real conversation before. Since he was Elsa's age, he was a year ahead of her in school, so she never saw him there except from a distance. They had enough mutual friends that they'd hung out a couple times, but only in large groups, and he'd always had a girlfriend attached to his hip.

All of that was going to change. He was going to be interested in her, they would hang out here at the party, he would kiss her, and he would ask her to sit with his group at lunch starting Monday, where they would hold hands and maybe kiss in front of people. And then _she_ would be the one attached to his hip at parties and hangouts after football games.

The trick was that she just had to find him. She had stopped following her mother and sister once they'd reached the living room; Idun always joined the other adults in the back family room, where they'd pass around the harder liquor and swap parenting tips and horror stories, and Elsa usually sought out the solitude of her aunt's library whenever she was dragged to parties here. Anna on the other hand loved being in the thick of the energy, so the living room and backyard were her usual haunts.

She surveyed her immediate surroundings: there had to be at least fifty people in the living room alone, and the crowd spilled out in every direction as far as Anna could see. Her eyes scanned the mob, hoping her crush's blondness would help pick him out. It looked like Uncle Frederick really _had_ invited the entire high school, and probably the rest of Arendelle. Only the best for his little 'Punzy.

No sign of Kristoff in here; just a bunch of underclassmen that Anna didn't feel like talking to. She went toward the backyard, grabbing a plastic purple cup from a table of refreshments along the way.

A blonde girl appeared right in front of her as soon as she stepped through the sliding door. She danced a little in place, barely able to contain her excitement. "Anna! You guys made it!"

Anna laughed and set her cup down on a patio table. "As if we'd miss your big day, silly. Happy birthday, Punz!" They hugged, but Rapunzel didn't let go right away.

"So," she breathed into Anna's ear, "has Kristoff found you yet?" She gave Anna another squeeze and then scampered off as quickly as she'd popped up. As she began talking to her next guest, she briefly caught Anna's eye and winked, pointedly looked toward the back corner of the yard, and then looked back at the guest in front of her.

Anna followed the direction of where Rapunzel had looked and finally saw him. The 'yard' was large enough that a bunch of the boys from Arendelle's football team were able to play a game of touch football in the corner, and Kristoff had just outrun Adam to score a touchdown against the far fence. As he jumped around and hi-fived the guys on his team, he happened to look down the yard toward Anna and noticed her watching him. He stopped and pretended to be completely composed, even brushing his hair back with one hand as he waved her over with the other.

"Hey," he called as soon as she was within earshot.

"'Hey' yourself." Anna was surprised to find her voice completely solid, without a trace of how nervous she actually felt.

A couple of the boys began teasing Kristoff for leaving the game to go 'talk to some chick', but he sauntered over to meet her outside the bounds of the game and flipped his friends off over his shoulder. "Sorry about that, they can be dicks sometimes."

His smile was the cutest thing Anna had ever seen. It was like half a grin, completely disarming and shy, and definitely something she wanted to see more of, especially close up like this.

"It's okay, I like dicks anyway. I mean, them, I like them anyway. Not that I don't like dick, I-I'm sure I do... Wait, what? No, I... _Fuck_." Anna felt sure her face was as purple as her cup that she lifted to cover her awkward shame. She managed to peek over the lip of the cup, only to see Kristoff still wearing that adorable little grin, now with his arms crossed and his shoulders slightly shaking from suppressed laughter. She turned to walk away, hoping he could give her the dignity to just disappear, but he caught her elbow and moved closer to her.

"Whoa, hey, don't go. That was funny, but I'm not laughing _at_ you." Anna kept the cup level with her burning face. "You really are just as cute as Esmeralda was saying you were, though."

Why couldn't the ground open up and swallow her whole when she wanted it to? "You noticed that she was talking me up, huh?"

The burly blond boy tipped his head down slightly, still staring right at her, still wearing that infuriatingly adorable grin. "Oh, I'd say I noticed alright. Every two minutes it was: 'Hey, Kris, isn't that one junior girl, Anna, pretty?' 'That was really funny! You know who else is really funny? Anna Blizzard.' And so on like that for the past week." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Wanna know a secret?" Anna could barely nod, fearing the worst. "I already knew all those things."

_Wait, what?_ "R-really? You did?" The hand holding the plastic cup had somehow found itself away from her face and had traveled down by her waist.

"I did. I noticed you back when you did that flaming batons thing for the talent show two years ago, but by the time I finally worked up the courage to ask you out, you were dating Hans. And then I was with Jasmine for a while, and then Aurora, and this is the first time we've both been single since then." His confidence seemed to drain out of him right then. Strong hands dug themselves deep into the pockets of his jeans, and he looked down as he scuffed one toe against the grass. "I still think you're funny and exciting and pretty and... and so I wondered if I may, you know, take you out some time?"

Anna didn't have any trouble nodding this time.


End file.
